Isaac
is the central villain of Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. A seemingly bondage-and self-mortification obsessed Devil Forgemaster, Isaac lures Hector back to Dracula's Castle in order to make him the new host body of Dracula. He does this by arranging for Hector's wife to be burned at the stake as a witch. Isaac's sister Julia attempts to prevent Hector from killing him right up until the end. Character's history Events of Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (comic) Isaac and Hector were two of Dracula's greatest generals, as they were the only two humans capable of devil forgery that created innocent devils. Isaac respected Hector, but hated that he was their lord's favorite. When sent by Dracula to defeat a member of the Belmont Clan, Hector betrayed his lord and sought to escape. Isaac was then ordered by Dracula to find and kill Hector for his defection. When Hector was forced to use his powers to save Rosaly from a werewolf, Isaac confronted him and the two battled. But during their fight, Dracula was defeated by Trevor Belmont and his castle disappeared. Isaac himself was defeated by Hector and left for dead. However, Isaac survived and spied on Hector for the next three years, waiting to have his revenge on his former comrade. When Rosaly was selling apples, he spread false rumors that she was a witch selling poisonous apples. She was executed at the stake, and Hector came too late to save her. Events of Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Isaac leads Hector to an abandoned castle and tells him to regain his power as a devil forgemaster. He proclaims that Hector will not have his revenge for Rosaly's death, and that he will have his own revenge for the humiliation Hector brought upon him three years ago. As Hector's powers begin to grow, Isaac is confronted by him in the town of Cordova. He fights his former comrade to test his strength but is stopped by his sister, Julia. Isaac escapes, telling Hector to get even stronger. At the Aiolon Ruins, Isaac fights Trevor Belmont and acquires the blood needed to open the hidden chambers below the abandoned castle. He successfully tricks Hector into bringing back Dracula's castle and stabs Trevor in the chest from behind. Inside the castle, Isaac battles Hector for the final time. He dies from the fight, and Hector does not fall victim to the curse. Zead, who is actually Death, is forced to use Isaac's body for Dracula's resurrection when he had originally planned to use Hector instead. After Hector defeats Dracula, the vampire's soul leaves Isaac's body and he collapses. Julia bids farewell to her fallen brother as she and Hector flee the crumbling castle. He is something of a tragic character, in spite of his amoral actions and his vengeful, obsessive attitude toward Hector. Hector observes, in the end, that Isaac's insanity and actions were all precipitated by Dracula. Being too far gone in madness and too much possessed by Dracula for anyone to save, Isaac can find peace only in death. Hector, when told by Julia that there is no other way, grants Isaac this in the end. Battle quotes *''Come on!'' (来い！) *''Come forth!'' (いでよ！) *''How dare you!'' *''Not bad.'' (やるな.) *''Go!'' (行け！) *''Kill!'' *''Return!'' *''Is that your best?'' *''Die!'' *''Ahahahaha!'' *(If attacked) No way! (馬鹿な！) *''Abel, return!'' Enemy Data Lv.34= |-|Lv.50= Item Data Other appearances ''Pachislot Akumajō Dracula Isaac appears as one of Dracula's allies in the first ''Pachislot Akumajō Dracula game. As it is not clear if the events of Castlevania: Curse of Darkness are relevant to this game or not, it cannot be determined if Isaac survived the events of that game. Isaac's Chauve-souris has been replaced with a giant spiked iron ball and chain in this game. He and Trevor lock chains over a chasm between towers and attempt to pull each other into the abyss below. ''Castlevania'' (animated series) Isaac appears as one of Dracula's two human generals in the animated series. He, along with Hector, is a Devil Forgemaster; although instead of summoning demons, their main occupation is to bring people and animals back from the dead and transform them into monsters in order to enlist them in Dracula's army. His appearance and personality have been drastically altered from how he is portrayed in the games and manga, now appearing as a tall individual with a bald head, darker skin tone and scars on his body, and a quiet, peaceful demeanor that hides his deepest emotions, although bearing a great intellect, nonetheless. Gallery Trivia *Isaac's name functions both as a hint that all isn't quite as it seems with him, and also as a reference to a particular bit of vampire lore. Biblically, Itzhak (Isaac) was the son of Abraham, who was almost sacrificed as a test of his father's faith. The vampire folklore his name references appears in the short story "A Kiss of Judas" by Julian Osgood Field. A principal character in this story is Isaac Lebedenko, who dies and, when reborn, becomes a type of vampire known as a "Child of Judas" in order to exact revenge on a deserving enemy. Interestingly enough, Children of Judas are said to have red hair. *His Innocent Devil, Abel, is another hint at Isaac's ultimately tragic nature and his end. Biblically, Abel was the first victim of murder. While Isaac is hardly an innocent man, he is very much a mere pawn in Dracula's game, only used as a means to an end. *His clothing, too, is yet another hint as to his true nature. It appears as if Isaac is wearing only the remains of his former uniform. The Prelude to Revenge manga, packaged with the soundtrack sampler CD, uses Isaac's attire as a symbol of his mind unraveling. The madder he gets, the more tattered his clothing gets, until we see him in-game in purely ornamental armor bits and those strange pants. Thanks to Dracula's machinations, Isaac is only the broken pieces of the man he once was. Unfortunately, Isaac erroneously blames Hector for the destruction of his life. Curse of Darkness is very liberal with symbolism - not uncommon for Koji Igarashi, who seems to love his Easter eggs. *Isaac and Hector together embody the "Red Oni and Blue Oni" trope. Isaac is denoted by red, and is emotional, temperamental and led by his heart. Hector, in blue, is the more logical and rational of the pair and is able to think things through, considers what he has been told, and in the end saves himself from an ill fate. *Isaac's in-game model shares the same bone structure and animations as Hector. Also, Hector can forge both weapons used by Isaac in the two encounters: the Chauve-souris (the game's most powerful spear) and the Laser Blade (the game's most powerful long sword). *Since his sister is Julia, his family name is likely "Laforeze" (although Devil Forgemasters are only referred to by their first name). External links * es:Isaac Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Devil Forgemasters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Curse of Darkness Bosses Category:Curse of Darkness Characters Category:Curse of Darkness Manga Characters Category:Pachislot Characters